


Rend

by Sylla



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-23
Updated: 2010-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-14 00:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylla/pseuds/Sylla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Spira, life is pain. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rend

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: how Seymour feels as he is finally sent. PenAgainstSword from the Genesis Awards gave me this one.

Seymour is almost surprised to find, when Yuna finally raises her staff and he is too weak to stop her, that sending is not a peaceful thing at all.

It is agony. It feels like shredding, ripping, like someone is hooking claws into him and tearing off chunks of his _self_ , his _mind_ —

—and as he loses all thought—

—no wonder the dead do not want to be sent.

 _Yuna. You would—_

Everything starts to go black.

 _—pity me now?_

But then, nothing in Spira is ever painless. Life is suffering.

Why should the end of it be any different?


End file.
